


Smooth

by Jesse_Rae



Series: YOI Gem AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Lilia is Pearl, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri, Victor is Moonstone, Yakov is Topaz, Yuuri is Apatite, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Rae/pseuds/Jesse_Rae
Summary: Moonstone cut VKR-1225, or Victor, as he liked to refer to himself was rather bored. That is, until he got a new gem servant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story!  
> I wanted to make a Crystal Gem AU for Yuri On Ice since December! I absolutely love Steven Universe so I want to combine my two true loves.  
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> For reference:
> 
> Victor is a moonstone  
> Yuuri is an apatite  
> Yakov is a blue topaz  
> Lilia is a pearl

Moonstone cut VKR-1225, or Victor, as he liked to refer to himself was rather bored.  He was currently lounging around his rather spacious hall, sitting casually in his chair.

His eyes soaked in his surroundings, proud of his so-called home. The circular hall was adorned in a pastel blue with a white few columns holding the structure together. The hall itself was nothing special, save for a few statues, yet it was nothing compared to the rooms for high officials. He knew was lucky to have such a grand place and many gems would be grateful to have such a space. Yet, the grandiose space only reinforced how lonely Victor felt. 

Victor often interacted with various gems (his so-called peers), but rarely out of formal settings. Never did any gems seek to ask about the weather or how he was feeling. His interactions were nothing more than doing his job, nowadays. 

 His eyes lazily fell to his gem. It was a beautiful gem, as many have praised him for. The gem itself was a pale blue tone with small white swirls dancing around the edges. It was a smooth round Moonstone, void of any imperfections or rough edges. Or rather, it _was_ perfect. 

Victor didn't feel the same way. 

Victor stared at it with disgust. The round object embedded into his chest almost offended him. He sighed, staring at his dim reflection in the gem. As vain as it sounded, he cared far more more about his physical form than his gem. 

Unlike the gems of Homeworld, he prided himself on the beauty of his physical form. His skin matched his gem which sat just between his breast bones. His figure itself was rather slim - especially when compared to the gem soldiers - but was padded with just the right amount of muscles. He had flowing white hair that reached far down his back. It wasn't the most practical situation for his line of work, yet he was fond of his luxurious tresses; they were a part of him just as his gem was. Besides, he could always tie his hair up when working. 

His physical form was not bound to the limits of his gem; he could mold his body exactly as he so pleased. He had chosen a rather attractive angular face with a sculpted jawline and hooked nose. Not to mention his eyes were a striking blue, much akin to his bright gem. 

In this form, he was free in some respects. And how desperately he wanted that freedom. He had longed for the day when he wouldn't be bound to his work - bound to the Diamonds - and free to do as he pleases. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a the sound of a gem clearing her throat. "Your grace," she said, bowing politely. 

"Yes?" Victor asked, looking up with disdain. At his door was a rather elegant looking Pearl. He glared at the gem, sizing up the Pearl carefully. As rude as it may have seemed, he absolutely hated Pearls. Maybe something about their shrill voice or sharp eyes, made Victor uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just this Pearl. 

Victor knew this pearl quite fondly. She was Pearl cut LIA-09, a servant to the head Topaz. She was a beautiful Pearl, as most are, with sharp cheekbones and an angular nose. It was obvious that she was a high ranking Pearl given her coloration alone. She, unlike most pearls, was a smooth milky white with a tinge of pink undertones. She was dressed rather formally - a white corset hugging her thin torso and a skirt that fanned out at her waist much akin to a ballerina tutu - showing off her status. Her hair was tied in a high bun, showing off the rather large gem positioned on her forehead. 

Victor wondered why the gem was here. Something her presence made Victor tense. She always seemed to scrutinizing him, despite being of a lower class. Victor wished she would just leave. 

"Topaz is here to see you," she explained, gesturing to the door. 

 "Send him in," he commanded. 

He sighed, carding a hand through his hair. He had previously assumed this would be quite a relaxing day far from his work for the high council. And yet, he had to be so graciously blessed with the presence of his superior. 

"Yes, your grace," the Pearl responded dutifully with a bow. She turned to open the door for the Topaz, her heels clicking as she did. 

"Ah, my holy Topaz, how great to see you on my day off," he said sarcastically as the Topaz entered his hall. Victor wasn't particularly fond of the Topaz, or any other gems, if he were honest. 

Topaz cut YKV01 - affectionately known as Yakov to Victor - was a high ranking member of the council, much higher than Victor himself. And he made that clear at every occasion possible. 

His physical form did nothing but emphasize his high ranking status. Yet, as regal as he appeared, Victor wondered why he didn't manifest into a more good looking physical form. His form was rather bulky, much akin to a soldier rather than a high ranking member of the high court. He dressed himself in a stuffy looking suit with a plain tie and fancy loafers. His face was rather square, a symbol of higher class, with wispy strands of light hair. On his rather large forehead rested his perfectly polished blue Topaz. 

The Topaz bowed courteously. "It's a player to see you, Moonstone cut VKR-1225." 

Victor rolled his eyes. He hated being referred to by his formal name. Even if it was considered rude and unprofessional, he highly preferred his nickname to his official gem name. Something about having a nickname gave him the individuality and freedom, as minuscule as it was, that he deserved. There was just something pleasant about being called Victor, he supposed. In fact, he made nicknames for everyone. The stuffy Topaz was Yakov; his strict Pearl was Lilia; and his rather diligent work friends were Georgi, Mila, and Chris. Somehow, using these names just felt right. 

"I am here to offer my congratulations," Yakov continued. 

"Congratulations?" he asked, raising his thin eyebrows. He had never thought that a high ranking Topaz would disturb him on his day off to deliver his congratulations. Victor was all but a low gem on the high council, a worker for his precious Diamond. He didn't have a Pearl as most other councillors did. He supposed he didn't really want one anyways. 

"I'm surprised," Victor continued, skeptical of Yakov's true motives. It wasn't everyday his superior would offer him congratulations. Something definitely felt wrong about this situation. "I didn't think someone as high ranking as you would come speak to someone like me." 

The Topaz scowled, unimpressed by his less than formal greeting. Victor knew he was less than fond of his rather impersonal approach, especially to his superiors. He supposed he was never one for formalities, after all. 

"Watch your tongue. You may be on the council, but your insolence is rather striking." 

"What can I say?" he asked with a shrug, in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Victor wasn't one for formal conversations, especially with the Topaz. In fact, Victor enjoyed the rather playful banter he and the Topaz would often engage in. As much as Yakov hated to admit it, they enjoyed each other's company. When he wasn't being stuffy, Yakov was a rather pleasant gem to be around, in Victor's opinion. 

"I have a sharp tongue," Victor added with a smirk. 

"One you should keep to yourself," the Topaz pointed out, almost like a father would with a child. Victor wondered if the Topaz saw him as such. He was below him in rank, after all. It wasn't uncommon that other gems began to form such familial bond, even if they weren't from the same Kindergarten. He had created such bonds with his co-workers. All three of the other workers at the gem rehabilitation centre had seen each other as some sort of family, even if they would never outwardly admit it. Deep down, he knew their camaraderie was nothing more than a facade. 

"Why are you here?" Victor asked, leaning back on his chair. He picked up a small cloth used for cleaning his gem. He lazily tossed it between his hands as if it were a game, as if to emphasize how bored he found the Topaz's presence. 

"Don't you have to work for the Diamonds?" he asked as if to send the Topaz away. He has grown very tired of this conversation, tired of all the formalities. This was his day off, after all. He couldn't be bothered with such professionalism on his one holiday. 

"I told you, I am here to offer my thanks," he repeated through gritted teeth. It was obvious how frustrated he was with Moonstone. As long as he knew the Topaz, he knew he was never quite fond of him. He supposed he was possibly jealous of his gift, jealous of how other gems - the Diamonds especially - seemed to praise his powers. It seemed almost vain to say, but that was the only logical explanation Victor could provide. "

Then say it and leave," Victor said coldly. He didn't particularly want the Topaz to stay any longer, especially on his day off. He wanted nothing more than to be alone, if he were being honest. He could return to his rather mundane life, relax in his warming bath, and maybe read one of the scriptures he had put off until now. 

"Thank you for your work on the high council." 

"It is an honour to serve my diamond," Victor recited professionally. It was supposed nothing more than formalities, but Victor only saw those words as a form to suppress the gems; as a reminder that he is bound to the Diamonds who could easily shatter his rather insignificant gem. 

"Yes," he hummed, satisfied with his answer. "Well she appreciates your work, no doubt. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to save those gems." 

"All in a day's work," he noted, nonchalantly. He wasn't one to praise his work; work was work, after all. It couldn't be bothered that he was naturally programmed to heal gems. And if his work had saved the lives of many precious gems under the Diamond's authority, then so be it. 

"Yes, well," Yakov started. His hands absentmindedly picked at the cuffs of his sleeves. "The Diamonds don't see it that way." 

Victor rolled his blue eyes. He didn't particularly care how the Diamonds saw the situation. Whether he healed their gems or not was no concern of someone so sovereign, in his opinion. 

"How do they see it?" 

"Your... _talent_ ," he began, emphasizing the word, almost mocking his powers. "Is truly a gift to Homeworld." 

Victor scoffed at those words. Talent, they had called it. Many even went to praise him for his innate gift; a happy coincidence provided by the Diamonds. His healing powers were hardly a coincidence. 

Victor only saw it as a curse. 

His so-called gift only bounded him to Homeworld, shackled him to the ever present hierarchy. 

"For that, we are all thankful," the Topaz continued. 

"Is that all?" Victor asked, standing from his seat. When standing, he was a tad taller than the Topaz. But his height alone was not enough to intimidate a high ranking soldier such as the Topaz. He puffed out his chest, trying to intimidate the his superior. 

"Just flattery?" he continued. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was expecting a logical explanation.

The Topaz frowned. It almost seemed to be his permanent expression when conversing with Victor. "I know you know why I'm here." 

"Then say it," he bit out, not wanting to waste anymore time. He wanted nothing more than to be done with these formalities.

"The Diamonds want to offer you a gift." 

"A gift?" Victor asked, dumbfounded. He had never been given a gift before, especially not from the Diamonds. His so-called gifts had always been formal words of appreciation. Those were supposedly gifts enough. 

"Don't be surprised. It's unbecoming," the Topaz chastised with a scowl. 

 "Of course," Victor said, bowing his head shamefully. 

The Topaz exhaled. "Follow me," he commanded, his previously hard exterior melted. Victor nodded, following the Topaz out of his hall. 

"Can I ask what this gift is?" Victor asked, trailing behind the older gem. He tried to ignore the Pearl who followed behind the pair dutifully. He decided to focus on the winding road ahead of him instead.

"A gem, of your choosing," Yakov explained smoothly, his eyes focused forward, as if he couldn't be bothered looking at Victor. 

"A gem?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrow. A gem was hardly a gift more so a necessity. He didn't think his line of work required a body-guard type gem. He was only a healer after all. 

The Topaz scowled, quite annoyed with the Moonstone's insolence. "Aren't you listening? I shouldn’t have to repeat myself more than once. I would expect this behavior from a Pearl, but not from you."

 "I don't need a gem," Victor argued, crossing his arms over his chest. Sure, this act might have been disgraceful - every gem wanted another below them - but Victor couldn't care less. He had assumed the gift would be a small trinket - maybe even a visit to the Diamond - but not a gem. Gems were offered to only the most elite of councillors, reserved for those much more powerful than a pathetic Moonstone. 

 "I can protect myself," Victor argued. Ever since he had joined the council, he had gone through rigorous training regiments. Everything from basic fusion practices to self defense was an asset in case of an attack. He had assumed his progress was going rather well, at least, that was what he could deduce from his prior lessons. 

However, it was obvious he was slacking if he were to receive a gem guard. That must've been the reason. Certainly he didn't need a guard because he was something worthy to the Diamonds. He was just a lowly Moonstone, after all.

"This isn't that kind of gem," the Topaz explained. 

"Then what would it be good for?" Victor asked impatiently. Sure, he was glad to hear the gem wasn't his security guard - mostly for his pride - but he was rather curious what it's point would be. He didn't exactly want to be bothered to train a gem below him. 

 "These gems are bred to be your servants." 

"Why would I need that?" he asked with a scowl. He lived a rather simple life, nothing too lavish as some of the higher ranking gems did. Certainly nothing akin to how the Topaz lived. His luxurious home with six floors and nineteen grand halls warranted four gems under his care. 

Victor, on the other hand, didn't need a servant for his rather quaint life. He lived alone in a spacious hall that confined only his most basic of necessities. He supposed it was rather plain for someone of his status, but he was content with his space. 

 "It's a symbol of status, as you know. To have a gem under your care, it is truly an honour."

Victor placed a hand on his hip, dissatisfied with his answer. "Isn't that slavery?"

"This is their purpose, just as your purpose is to heal those who have fallen."

"And if I deny?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't deny a gift, or even suggest to deny a gift of this scale, especially one supposedly from his Diamond. Other gems would have been elated to even be offered such a reward. And yet, Victor wanted nothing to do with a measly servant gem. 

"Don't be ungrateful,” Yakov lectured. “This is truly an honour." 

Victor shrugged, trying not to show his disdain for the whole ordeal. He supposed this was all a test of loyalty, after all. Besides, he wasn't about to become a traitor and lose the comfortable lifestyle he had grown so accustomed to. 

"Very well," he muttered through gritted teeth. He wouldn't make a large scene about the situation, not if he wanted to stay on the council. He could smile and accept the gem servant. Day in and day out, the gem would care to his ever needs and, in return, he would parade it around for show. That's what the gem was apparently made for. That's what the Diamonds wanted him to do, anyways.

Victor silently hoped that the gem would shatter, for its own sake. 

The Topaz stopped in front of a rather lavish looking hall. The hall was guarded by four Jaspers who bowed to the higher gems as they arrived. The Topaz gestured for his Pearl to open the door, in which she placed her hand over the lock and typed in a certain key code. The intricate door opened with ease, revealing a large hall Victor had never seen before. 

"Choose your gem." 

Victor gawked at the sheer size of the hall. The hall was quite large, but much fuller than he expected. Lined against the walls were rows of gems place precariously in white bubbles. He didn't know what he expected from a place like this but it was indeed overwhelming. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" the Topaz asked, gauging for a response. 

Victor didn't answer, instead chose to remain stoic. He didn't want to show his absolute disdain for the place. 

Victor tried to look away from the situation. He couldn't believe how many gems were trapped in the hall, imprisoned to be nothing more than a slave to some higher up gem. He couldn't believe places like this even existed. It was borderline slavery and yet it was seen as some holy temple for high class gems.

"See any you like?" Yakov asked, breaking him from his instructive thoughts.

Victor scoped the room, hoping to grab one gem as quickly as possible and leave with a rather small fanfare. He knew he would never accept a Pearl, for obvious reasons, and had hoped he could find one that would be somewhat useful to him.  

Victor's eyes landed on a rather striking gem. It was average in size for a gem of its type and a bit irregular in shape. The gem itself was a deep blue with flecks of gold, much different than his own milky blue. He walked over the the far wall, his strides long and deliberate. 

"What's this one?" he asked. He reached for the bubble encasing the gem, careful not to pop it. His eyes focused in on the gem's intricate details. He was simply entranced by its vibrant blue tone and irregular edges. 

It was a bit unconventional for a Homeworld gem - with all the jagged cleavages and all - yet Victor was intrigued all the more. 

"I've never seen a gem like this before," he blurted honestly. He had never seen gems with so many errors. Gems, especially those of higher class in which Victor naturally associated with, were often perfect. Their gems were smooth, or polished to a picturesque perfection with little to no blemishes. 

And yet, this gem was far from perfect. 

"Mm, it seems to be an Apatite," the Topaz explained, examining the gem. 

"Apatite?" he asked, his mouth forming around the foreign words. He was intrigued to say the least, that was for sure. He'd never heard of an Apatite before. He supposed they must be a newer gem from one of the newer colonies, bred solely as servants. The thought of that ran a chill up Victor's spine. 

"A rather beautiful gem, I'd say. Probably from the colony on Earth. Don't know what they're good for but I've heard they're high maintenance. Practically worthless for your purposes. You should grab another one. You should try a Pearl, they're great entertainers." 

Victor looked down at the gem, ignoring his comment. He couldn't imagine a gem being worthless, especially one as beautiful as this. Gems were programmed with a purpose anyways. He supposed he would have to determine what this one's was. 

"I choose this one," he declared, holding the bubble out for the Topaz to pop. 

"Are you listening to me?" Yakov asked, his eyes narrowed. "They're worthless!" 

Victor smirked, his mouth curling into a smug grin. "You wouldn't want the Diamonds that created this beautiful gem to hear you say that." 

The Topaz frowned. He knew Victor had won the argument, but wasn't about to let his pride be completely squashed. "You haven't even looked at all of them."

"It's my choice, no?" he asked. He leaned his body weight onto his left leg, cocking his hip out as he did. “Why does it matter to you, anyways? I chose my gem. Now you are free to spend your day as you please.”

The Topaz exhaled. "You've always been quite stubborn." 

"What can I say?" Victor asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I was programmed that way, after all." 

"Very well." The Topaz took the bubble, promptly releasing the gem from its cage. 

Victor's eyes watched in amazement as the gem began to glow a bright white. The gem manifested into a conventionally average physical form. There wasn't anything special at first glance about the gem. His skin was a standard blue shade with tiny flecks of gold to match his gem. He figure was on the average side with the only exception being his rather wide hips and thick thighs. He was clad in a frilly blue ensemble that did little to show off his rather curvaceous figure. His gem resided at the middle of his forehead, his dark cropped hair hiding all but the bottom edge. Victor thought he was downright gorgeous. 

 Victor watched as his eyes locked on his. They were a dark shade of midnight blue, almost black, which calculated the other two gem's movements. 

"Apatite cut URI-23, at your service," the gem announced, providing a low courteous bow to the two gems. Victor noted that his voice was smooth with a slight accent. Victor wanted nothing more than to to hear everything the gem had to say. 

"Apatite, meet Moonstone," the Topaz commanded, gesturing to the gem in question. 

Victor stood dumbfound, offering a slight smile to the gem. 

"He will be your guardian," Yakov continued, ignoring Victor's rather awkward introduction. "You will listen to everything he asks of you. Any insolence and he will not hesitate to shatter you. You are here as his personal servant. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir," the gem said dutifully. 

The Topaz grunted, satisfied with how submissive the gem seemed to be. 

"Very well. This is Moonstone VKTR-1225. He will be your master. Refer to him as such." 

Victor flinched at that word. 

_Master._

He wasn't this gem, nor any other gem's master. Personally, he had never wanted to hear that word again. He had once had a master, as long ago as it was. His master was once a Sapphire on White Diamond's court. He was selected over hundreds of others just like him to cater to her every desires. He was just as this gem was, a gem for show and entertainment. Nothing more than a pretty trinket to add to the royal court. He was to remain silent until spoken to. He was to dance on request. He was to do anything a high gem had told him. A pretty, submissive toy. 

It wasn't until his Sapphire had hurt herself that he became useful. She came back from a high councillor meeting, covered in scars after a scuffle with a traitor. Victor silently wondered if his master would survive, wondered what would happen to him if she didn’t. 

She grabbed for his hands, desperate to ask for a performance to ease her nerves. His touch, however, had somehow healed her gem. The scratches that once plagued her perfect gem had been repaired. She had brought him to the high court for inspection. The results came out to be positive; he truly had the gift of healing. 

After that incidence, he was no longer bound to his master and began to become useful. He was granted a high position in the rehabilitation centre and began to climb the ranks, even offered a seat on the High Court. 

And yet, even with his new found freedom, he was still shackled to the never ending cycle. Maybe not as bound as a servant, but bound to the system nonetheless. 

"Your grace," the Apatite said, breaking his train of thought. 

Victor held his hand up, shaking his head slightly. "Please, no formalities are necessary." 

The gem furrowed his eyebrows, confused with his so-called master's instructions. "How should I refer to you, master?" 

"Just Moonstone. Or some of my friends call me Victor if you like," he said with a wink. 

"Very well, Moonstone," the gem said before bowing. It could have been the lighting, but Victor could swear he was blushing. "I am happy to serve you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!  
> For more info on this AU, check out my tumblr @jesse-rae-on-ice (jesse-rae-on-ice-tumblr.com) with the tag #YOIgemAU  
> I would love to continue so if you have any suggestions for powers/gems for other characters, that would be amazing!! Or if you just want to give me any suggestions for what you want to see from this AU, feel free to comment as well!
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Please leave comments/kudos if you want more!  
> (Also, please check out my other fics if you like this one)


End file.
